Seventeen
by Time2Live
Summary: At only seventeen years old, Bella and Edward's lives change forever. Will they be able to make it through? - OOC, AH, CANON, R&R, RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND TEEN PREGNANCY
1. Chapter 1: News

**A/N: So this story is slowly developing from a one-shot to full length story. **

**Chapter 1: News**

**Bella POV:**

The final bell rang. I could go home, at last! I gathered my books and bookbag and met Edward by his car.

"Hey, babe. How was Biology?" He asked as he found his keys.

"Eh, fine I guess. Bower's gave us a study guide and that's about it." I threw my bookbag into the backseat and buckeled up and Edward started to backout of the parking space. "Oh, and I might be pregnant."

"Oh, cool." Then he hit the breaks. "Wait - what?"

I swallowed and repeated, "I might be pregnant."

He looked so confused. "Wha-. . . How?"

I almost glared at him. "I think you know how."

He took a big breath and tugged on his hair. "But we used protection. . ." He thought for a moment. "It is mine, right?"

I slapped him across the face. "What kind of question is that? Are you calling me a fucking whore? Of course it's yours!" I huffed. "And I only said _might_ be. . ."

He calmed a little bit. "Oh. . .yeah. Well, do we need to go to the doctor's or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just drive to the CVS. I'll take care of it." As we drove in silence I reflected on what just happened. I felt really bad for slapping Edward but how dare he think I would sleep with anyother guy while I was with him! He was my first and I was hoping he'd be my last. . .

We pulled into the parking lot and he started to get out. "No," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I can do it by myself."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll just be five minutes." I went inside and found the prenatal care section. There were so many different kinds. Did I want digital or not? What does any of this stuff mean?

"You're gonna want that one." I lady with a baby on her hip said as she pointed to a dark blue box. "It's right every time."

I picked it up and looked at it. "Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yep. It was right about every four of my kids." She said as she walked off.

_Four kids? Oh my God. . ._

I took the blue box to the counter and paid. I wasn't afraid of any of my friends seeing me because it was in the middle of April and they were all at a track meet somewhere. After I purchased the test I went to the restroom and took it. The three minutes I had to wait after taking it were excrusiating. I paced the bathroom and glared at the pregnancy test on the counter. After three minutes were up, I picked up the test.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV:<strong>

Bella had been in there for over ten minutes. I was really worried. We'd used protection, but I guess things can go wrong. We'd only been . . . 'doing it' for like four months. I am _so_ not ready for a kid. _I'm_ still a kid for Christ's sake! Being a dad when I'm only a junior in high school is not my idea of a successful life.

I finally saw Bella walk out of the door of the CVS. She didn't look happy but didn't look sad either. Her face was emotionless. She got into the car and buckled up, looking straight ahead.

I gripped and ungripped the steering wheel. "So. . .uh, what happened?"

She turned in her seat to face me. "What do _you_ want to happen?"

I was unprepared when she turned the question on me. "I, uh. . .I want it to be negative."

And she started crying.

"Wh-what? What's wrong?" I said as I franticly tried to find someway to calm her sobs.

"It was positive!" She said in between sobs. "Now you're going to leave a-and my baby isn't g-going to have a dad!" She covered her face with her hands and sobbed some more.

"So you're going to keep it?" I didn't mean to sound shocked. And that was definatly not the right thing to say. Bella sobbed harder.

I didn't know what else to do so I just got out of the car and started walking. I needed time to think.

A kid. . .A _baby_. . ._My_ baby.

But there's no way I can be a dad! I'm only seventeen! Not to mention my parents are going to kill me. . . And Bella's dad -

Bella's dad.

Shit! Her dad's the cheif of police! He's probably got access to some murderer who he can hire to kill me!

What am I going to do. . .

I sat down on a bench and put my head in my hands. I heard a car pull up in front of me and honk its horn. I looked up and it was Bella in my car. Her eyes were red and puffy but she wasn't crying anymore.

"Get in." She said softly. I did as she told me to and she started to drive.

She drove to her house, got out and went inside. I guess she didn't want to say goodbye or anything because she never looked back.

I went home and had a very restless night sleep. . .

* * *

><p>The next day, I didn't know if Bella still wanted to talk to me or just forget about the whole thing.<p>

I texted her but she never responded. I called her phone but it went to voicemail. Finally I drove over to her house. Her truck was in the driveway so I knew she was home. I got out and knocked on the front door. Cheif Swan answered.

And he was glaring at me with death-daggers.

Shit.

"Edward. . .I think you and I need to have a little talk." He didn't even give me time to respond. He grabbed my shirt and dragged me into the living room. He pushed me down onto the couch while he sat in the Lazy Boy across the room.

"Bella told me something last night. Any clue as to what it was?" He said in an almost sarcastic tone.

My palms were sweaty and I kept eyeing his gun belt that was hanging by the door. "Umm. . ."

That was the wrong answer.

"What do you mean 'Umm'?" Charlie exploded. "You got my daughter fucking pregnant! And all you can say is 'Umm'?"

"Woah, Charlie. I'm sorry. But less than 24 hours ago I was told that I'm going to be a dad. . .That is, if she keeps it."

Charlie huffed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, she's keeping it. And you're going to be there with her the entire time. I'm not going to let you knock her up and then run away from her and your child."

I sighed and put my head in my hands. "I know. . ."

There was a moment of silence then I felt the couch shift next to me. "Edward," Charlie said. I could tell he was trying to be nice and sincere but I could still tell he was raging mad. "I know this is a big step at 17 but you got my Bella into this mess and you should help her out of it, too."

"Yeah . . . Is she up in her room? I need to talk to her."

He nodded.

I got up and walked up the stairs. I could hear Bella's favorite music, Eddie Vedder, coming from her room. I knocked lightly on the door. "Bella, hun, it's me. Let me in please."

A few second later the door opened and standing in it was a teary eyed Bella. She fell into my arms and cried some more. "Shh. . . Baby, it's going to be okay. Shh. . . I'm here."

She looked up at me. "Promise?"

I chuckled and kissed her nose. "Of course." I hugged her closer to me.


	2. Chapter 2: Here we go

**Chapter 2: Here we go...**

**Bella POV:**

It's May now and Edward and I have come to terms with the fact that in about six months we are going to be parents. Word got around school so now every day both of us, but mainly me, get disapproving looks from friends and teachers. We knew this was going to be tough and we honestly did consider the fact of having it all ended but we knew we'd regret it more in the future.

I'd already had my first doctor appointment and the ultrasound tech said I was around two and a half months, ten weeks. I was due on December 14, Christmas time of my senior year. I still wasn't sure if I would be able to continue going to school when I got that far along but Edward and I decided to cross that bridge when we came to it.

Today was the last day of school and I was thankful. After my last class of the day Edward met me at his car. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Hey, Bells." He helped me in the car and then we went to his house.

His parents weren't okay with the fact that I was pregnant but luckily they decided to be helpful instead of hold a grudge like my father was against Edward.

We pulled into his driveway, got out, and went into the house. His mother was in the kitchen preparing one of her famous cupcake recipes.

"Hi, Esme." I said as I took a seat on the barstool at the counter. Edward went to go play video games with his brother, Emmett.

"Hi, Bella." Esme said as she finished putting the final decorations on her cupcakes. She looked up at me and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Fine, I guess. My pants are getting tight though..." I dreaded this. I wasn't looking forward to getting all big and fat because 1, Edward might not want to date a fat cow 2, There would be no more pretending it wasn't happening and 3, I would have to go buy baby stuff. These thoughts combinded depressed me.

"Earth to Bella..." Esme said with a chuckle. "You're going to get bigger and it's a good thing. It means your baby's growing healthy."

I sighed and nodded. "I know...So will you go with me to buy baby things?" I would just ask my own mother but she's been out of the picture so long when I called to tell her I was pregnant her response was "That's nice." and hung up.

Esme smiled. "Sure honey!" Just then Carlisle walked in from work, said a quick hello to me, and basically made out with his wife in the kitchen. I felt awkward so I went into the living room to see what Edward and Emmett were up to.

"Hey, Bella." Emmett said, not taking his eyes off the game.

"Hi, Em." Emmett was Edward's older brother. He's staying back at home from college because summer break already started at University of Washington. His girlfriend, Rosalie, was probably still in Seattle. "Where's Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"At Jasper's cousin's graduation in Olympia." Edward answered.

"Oh."

**Edward POV:**

The rest of the night I could tell Bella was a little mopey but I had no idea what about or how to fix it so I just went about everything normally.

She watched us play videogames and then Bella fell asleep on me while we watched a movie. Mom shouted that dinner was ready and Bella was awake in no time.

We gathered in the dining room and Mom pulled the lid off the dish that had the harmless homemade greenbean cassorole in it. Bella covered her mouth and bolted for the bathroom down the hall.

Great. Hear we go.

Bella had, had it pretty easy so far. She didn't have any sickness or cravings or anything. She was just more tired than usual. But now the fun begins. Here comes the puking about everything phase.

"Better go help her out, Ed." My dad said as he plated up a bunch of the cassorole.

I sighed and walked cautiously to the bathroom.

"Uh...Bella? You okay?" I said through the door.

"Yeah..." HURL "I'm fine..." I almost gagged listening to her gag.

I pulled it together though. I slowly opened the door. Bella was on her knees in front of the toilet, which looked disguting. Why would any guy get a girl pregnant if this is what you had to do?

But I'd already answered my question before I even thought it. Love. That's why guys do this. Because they love their girlfriends, wives, whatever, and they love the little baby that's doing all this.

"Ugh. Edward go away. This is gross." She said hoarsly as she tried to get up from the toilet.

I honestly wanted to listen to her but I knew my dad would make me march back in here and help her.

"No, Bells. I'm here. What do you need?" I took a step forward.

"A damp towel, toothbrush, and water." I got her the things she asked for and she cleaned herself and the bathroom up. "Thanks, babe." She hugged me and we walked into the living room because she said she didn't want to be near that cassorole again.

**Bella POV:**

"Esme, I'm really sorry. I know that cassorole was good. I don't know what came over me." I felt terrible. I hope she didn't think it was an insult on her cooking.

"Bella dear, don't worry about it. I know it was the baby, not you." She hugged me and said her goodbyes.

Edward drove me home, said a quick hi to my dad and left.

Ten weeks down, thirty more to go...


End file.
